Problem: A black necklace costs $$10$, and a red hat costs $$5$. The black necklace costs how many times as much as the red hat costs?
Explanation: The cost of the black necklace is a multiple of the cost of the red hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$10 \div $5$ $$10 \div $5 = 2$ The black necklace costs $2$ times as much as the red hat costs.